La desesperación escondida en el armario
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Percy sabía que toda esa rabia escondida no era solo por los dioses, y el miedo con las pesadillas se estaba volviendo incontrolable. What if? Advertencia: personajes transgénero.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La desesperación escondida en el armario

¿Cuántas mentiras puedes aguantar antes de explotar?

¿Qué tanto puede caber en tu armario?

¿Y qué pasaría cuando finalmente ya no caben más?

Tu puedes tratar de olvidar lo que alguna vez fuiste " _No soy el único que se camufla con mentiras_ ". Hacer cosas para que todo parezca más convincente " _Nadie se meterá conmigo_ ". Incluso hacerte creer que aquellas cosas que te diferenciaban no existen " _Yo no soy una chica_ "

Pero tarde o temprano, estas siempre te alcanzan.

. . .

Percy no podía dormir; las pesadillas le estaban consumiendo. Le gustaría decir que eran solamente el tártaro, tratar de pensar que se había salvado y no volvería allí-después de todo, apenas tres personas fue a ese lugar, no era algo común-; el problema es que con eso volvieron sus pesadillas.

Todas.

Podía recordar estar volando por los aires en una explosión volcánica y que se desintegraría, Annabeth en sus brazos rodeado de enemigos con una puñalada envenenada, la impotencia que le provocó la muerte de Bianca, la primera heroína que conoció y murió.

Lo que más le trastocaban, era aquellas que había olvidado.

Cerca de la época en que conoció a Gabe; este empezó a ponerte autoritario y en su tiempo Sally pensó que solo era un poco torpe con los niños, en lugar de que simplemente odiaba casi todo ser vivo. Con su llegada, se había puesto bruto con el comportamiento de Percy; " _No seas tan delicado_ ", " _¿Qué te gusta qué? ¡Eso es de maricas!_ " y quizás la frase que se le quedó grabada en la cabeza " _sé un hombre_ ".

Pensó que solo debía ser un hombre; hacia nacido como un niño, así que debía volverse uno, todo el mundo decía eso. Solo debía olvidar esas ideas "delicadas"-que era la palabra menos insultante que dijo Gabe-, podía ser más duro, estaba en él después de todo; caminar con sus puños presionados listos para dar un puñetazo.

Y aun así, en su mente no olvidaba como Artemisa le llamo "hombre" por primera vez y se quedó sin palabras; y la razón de ello es que lo hizo sentir pesado y enfermo.

Si había cumplido su objetivo, al punto que una diosa le había elogiado, ¿porque sentía que había una gran mentira detrás de todo eso?

Lo peor, es que gran parte de él no quería saber de qué mentira se trataba.

Pero sus recuerdos empezaron a acecharle.

Volvieron las pesadillas con la voz de Gabe gritándole cosas, inundándolo de cosas; pantalones, bates de béisbol, cosas de policía, lucha libre. No es que alguna vez le dio algo de eso, pero recordaba cómo sus palabras se volvían una pila de cosas que lo inundaban y sentía asfixiarse. Sus pesadillas que hicieron que tuviera un humor insoportable en la pubertad; en esas Gabe no aparecía, era solo él con un cuchillo desgarrándose para quitarse la piel, queriendo quitarse todo eso que le incomodaba y llegar a la persona que era realmente.

Por esa clase de sueños quizás no le había impactado tanto el mudo semidiós; monstruos y sangre habitaban en su mente desde hacía años.

Hoy había llegado a ser peor.

" _Ayuda, ayuda, ¡AYUDA!_ " su mente gritaba, se mordía los labios hasta despellejarlo porque si no iba a decirlo a toda voces y cuando llegaran todos no sabría ni que decirles. En su mente, sus manos estaban atadas y sus piernas no respondían, el agua le rodeaba y en esta ocasión no podía respirar, caía lentamente hacia abajo y con la enloquecida idea de que una vez tocara fondo, iba a quedarse allí; sin morir, sin aire, atado de manos y perdiendo la cordura cada vez más.

Quería ponerse a llorar de la desesperación.

" _No lo hagas, los hombres no lloran_ " era otra de las frases que se le quedaron grabadas hace tanto tiempo ya. Ni siquiera se lo permitió cuando creyó que su mamá estaba muerta, siendo solo un niño y ella todo lo que había tenido. Recordaba como cuando era pequeño peleaba porque los chicos hacia eso; y como en su pubertad empeoro porque se sentía tan furioso, y lo que le hacía furioso era-era-

No quería pensar que lo que le ponía furioso era cuanto miedo y rechazo sintió cuando empezó con los cambios corporales. Su mente susurraba cosas; como el hecho de que había pelo que no debería salir allí, como detesto el que su voz se pusiera más madura, incluso veces en que le era insoportable tomar una ducha.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, silenciaba esa voz por todos los medios que podía; trataba de olvidar cosas de su infancia, sobretodo sus preferencias de joven " _solo soy yo, no todos los chicos son iguales_ " se decía en su cabeza, sintiendo como otras palabras deberían ser nombradas, y temiendo saber cuales serían.

Podía recordar como desde pequeño quería que le llamaran Percy.

Como quería ser el chico más duro pensando que quizás así se volvería uno.

Que le molesto como la diosa Artemisa le daba por caso perdido e insultaba a los chicos, siendo solo otro niño molesto y nada más que eso.

No le había dado importancia, se diría que las cosas eran así y solo era él siendo él; dejaría de lado las frases de Gabe, lo marcado que le dejaron, y todo aquello que soñaba con ser y no podía ser.

Lamentablemente, las mentiras tienen patas cortas.

No había dormido nada esa noche, y eso que en las anteriores mucho no fue tampoco. En su mente se derramo todo eso, incluso recuerdos normales lo que las feministas llamaban "privilegio masculino" y de repente tenía el mismo impulso que en viejos sueños; quería desgarrarse, deshacerse de ese estúpido cuerpo y buscar lo que era realmente, deshacerse de aquello con lo que le marcaron sin su consentimiento.

¿Cuánto odio guardaba dentro? ¿Cuánto rencor tenía? Quizás por eso por poco no se detiene con Aclis, no era solo que trato de asesinarlos o en defensa propia, estaba tan molesto, solo quería por una vez derramar esa furia dentro de él. Era como empezar la pubertad otra vez y todo lo que quería era pelear, deshacerse un poco de ese odio que empezó a tenerse.

Podía oír el mar embravecido abajo suyo, era una suerte que el barco estaba en el aire o ya probablemente lo había derribado. No lo estaba controlando adrede, simplemente se movía con su estado de ánimo.

— Por favor, ayuda—susurro, odiando como las letras se deslizaron en su lengua, como admitía por una vez por todas que había algo en él que tenía que salir. Trato por todos los medios no vomitar, sin importar cuan enfermo se sentía; moverse era un martirio, como era consciente de la forma de su cuerpo y deseando cambiarla por todos los medios posibles, y las náuseas al pensar en lo que veían las personas y las mentiras que su cuerpo contaba gracias a eso.

— Yo no quiero esto, no quiero este cuerpo…ayuda—admitió de una vez, tratando de no llorar, o de terminar enfermándose más de lo que estaba. Se odiaba, se odiaba por el significado de lo que decía, por esos deseos de un cuerpo diferente que provocaría que todo el mundo lo rechazara, el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba al recordar cómo era el príncipe para su madre y él nunca deseo nada de eso.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Sabía lo que significaba decirlo, al hacerlo era como aceptarlo y él no podía; ya era semidiós, tenía TDAH y dislexia, la vida se las había cobrado por esas diferencias, solo no quería añadir otra cosa a la lista, para que terminaran de joderle y finalmente las pocas personas que le querían supieran que esa persona nunca existía.

¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal? Lo que mataría por eso, incluso aunque fuera semidiós todavía sería mejor; deseaba no querer despellejarse hasta desaparecer y mitigar el sufrimiento, que cada vez que decían referencias a la masculinidad o la palabra terminaba con 'o' debía hacer como sino sintiera que le estaban dando una bofetada esperando algo que no era.

— ¿Por qué no nací como una chica? —susurro esas palabras, solo eran audibles debido a que lo único que se oía era el eco de las olas; aunque cualquiera que estuviera en su habitación no lo escucharía ni con oídos de perro.

Para su desgracia, no todos estaban ahí.

— Yo…lamento escuchar eso—se quedó de piedra, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que solo se imaginó una voz, pero sabía diferenciar la de su cabeza que una real. Tragando, se volteó para ver a Leo parado en frente de él.

— Percy- —lucía indeciso, tenía los brazos cruzados mas no lucía como si quisiera discutir, en su cara había una mirada contradictoria, parecía incómodo y a la vez queriendo ayudar, como si por una vez pudiera tomarse algo en serio.

Como cada vez que había tenido que actuar como un chico, puso sus defensas arriba mientras se ponía de pie; el cuerpo cerca del suelo, como si otra vez fuera a ponerse a pelear, por años memorizo formas de moverse no solo de batalla sino masculinas, cosas para que la gente no pensara algo distinto de él.

Leo abrió los ojos en sorpresa y levanto las manos.

— Wow, alto, no quiero pelear-

— Entonces vete—casi escupió, con enojo. Dejo de lado la tristeza para dar paso al enojo, mucho rencor seguía en su interior, y un fuerte instinto de supervivencia le indicaba ponerse a la defensiva y atacar a la mínima, no podía permitir que esto siguiera su curso, sería su fin, una nueva escala de martirio— ¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?

— No eres la única persona que no puede dormir, el mar estaba como loco y oí pasos arriba, así que subí—menciono con una sorprendente calma, aunque parecía algo nervioso, sus dedos parecían querer moverse para sacar algo de su cinturón y aun así trataba de mantenerse enfocado—No me cambies el tema, ¿eres-?

— No-lo-digas —dijo con cuidado, tenía los puños tan apretados que podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas; las nubes bajaron como si el agua quisiera reunirse a su encuentro— No sabes lo que dices.

— Percy si lo sé, solo dime-

— ¡¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?! —el ruido aumento; parecía haber un maremoto abajo, si fuera Jason habría truenos por todas partes, rabia pura bullía de su voz— Tú no tienes idea-

— Por los dioses, cálmate de una vez, ¿eres una chica y te pones así? ¿De verdad te pones a dictar quién es cis? —por supuesto, Leo tampoco tenía mucha paciencia, y comparándolo con él ya era mucho. Quizás le habría golpeado de no ser porque en lugar de insultarlo, le dijo "chica" sin ningún tono burlón y parecido; estaba paralizado.

Y eso le permitió ver algo que le convencería que Leo si sabía de lo que hablaba.

Lucía bastante incómodo, y a la vez como si sabía que de no hacerlo bien podría perder sus nervios y terminar haciendo que el agua enloqueciera a un kilómetro a la redonda. Se levantó la camisa, a tal punto que se dio cuenta que en lugar de un estomago plano y pecho en caída en v, había unas curvas y una venda que parecía sujetar con fuerza unos bultos que no deberían estar ahí.

Se quedó de piedra, sabía que Leo era flacucho, pensó que solo no comía bien; no tenía idea que lo que ocultaba en camisas sueltas y chaquetas era-

— Es irónico que tengamos el caso contrario, ¿no te parece? —pregunto bajándose la camisa, obviamente no le gustaba mostrar demasiado, entendía eso— Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿quieres calmarte y dejar de decir tonterías?

Asintió aun sin palabras, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para sentarse. Se había puesto tan tenso que de permanecer más tiempo en esa posición terminaría adolorido, estiro sus dedos que habían quedado blancos y trato por todos los medios de calmarse, con su mente más devuelta que de costumbre.

— Leo, eres-

— ¿Un chico transgénero? Sip, si en realidad si—dijo sentándose al frente suyo, todavía no lucía muy cómodo, sin embargo también parecía querer quedarse—no es algo que diga mucho, supongo que tiene que ver con que aceptarlo es una mierda; además es mucho más fácil decir el género correcto y ya está, es feo mentir pero te joden menos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Leo era un chico trans, y ahora él escucho lo que dijo; dioses, no podía creer que admitió que deseaba hacer nacido como una chica, por años había negado todo eso y simplemente se dijo que era como era y trato de aparentar. Estaba al tanto de los chicos con vestido en la tele, la broma que eran, sus poses exageradas y comportamiento falso, así como todos se reían por el intento de chicas. No era nada de eso.

— ¿Puedes decir algo? Este silencio se puso incomodo hasta para mí—le exigió Leo, que por lo visto no podía aguantar sin estar callado; si bien él en general no parecía tener gusto por charlas.

De todas formas seguía junto a él.

— Yo no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

— Eh bueno, técnicamente no eres la única, Piper, Jason; ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, no es necesario decir eso—movió la mano como si tuviera un mosquito.

— ¿Y cómo no te descubrieron?

— Eh, llevo años siendo un chico, y lo digo en el sentido más literal excluyendo la parte del cuerpo. Mi mamá…ella sabía, no tuvo problemas.

Percy movió los labios, sintiendo cierta simpatía con eso. Su mamá nunca le había dicho nada por cómo se comportaba, solo habían empezado a surgir problemas con Gabe; años después dijo que solo tuvo una etapa. Jamás le rectifico, temía demasiado hacerlo.

— Así que, ¿una chica? Eh, no quiero tocar mucho la fibra sensible, solo estoy sorprendido, pero no juzgo, tampoco tengo derecho a hacerlo—volvió a levantar las manos como si se rindiera, ¿temía que le atacara o algo así? — Y nuevamente, no digo nada en contra pero, ¿te gusta Annabeth o-?

— ¡No! —dijo de golpe, siendo lo primero que quizás podía decir con certeza sin incomodarle— quiero a Annabeth, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

— Bueno, no sé si eres lesbiana o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Y por qué sería hetero?

— Sin ofender pero, ¿has notado como miras a Jason? Niña, a veces pareces tan atontada como yo con Thalia; la verdad esto explica mucho, sabía que ninguna chica se resiste a sus encantos.

— ¡Yo no miro a Jason!

— ¿En serio, vienes a discutir con alguien que no nota nada y lo hizo con esto? —Leo enarco una ceja, sintiendo como se ponía rojo; ¿y que si notaba que Jason era guapo? Dudaba ser la única persona.

De todas formas, no podía concentrarse en molestarse por las acusaciones, parte de su mente seguía en shock porque Leo le estaba hablando en femenino. Le asustaba y le alegraba por partes iguales, aunque sonara incongruente.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de centrarte.

— ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿No te parece raro y asqueroso que un chico quiera ser una chica? Yo no soy de esos que se ponen vestidos y se ponen maquillaje exagerado.

— Hasta para mí ha sonado sexista, y crecí en Texas— se acercó[LV1] un poco, solo para golpearle en la cabeza como si la tuviera hueca— ¿quieres salir ya de esa idea de héroe perfecto? Hasta para ti es ridícula; dios, no eres el típico semidiós heroico, ¿y qué? No es el fin del mundo.

— No estas ayudando.

— Pretendo hacerlo—se cruzó se brazos— Percy, te lo diré así: ser una persona trans es una mierda jodida y nadie quiere serlo, muchos de nosotros desearíamos nacer con el cuerpo indicado y que la gente nos tratara como lo que somos, pero no es tan fácil. Y te lo diré así: no trates de ser algo que no eres, la gente suele tener muchas mentiras para soportar una como esta. Además, ¿eres tan masoquista como para seguir soportando la disforia?

Volvió a negar, más para sí que para sus palabras. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esta conversación, había supuesto que si actuaba como chico se daría cuenta que era uno, y más de una década después mostraba evidencia de la mala idea que era, aunque parte de sí misma deseaba seguir insistiendo porque temía que pasara aquello que pasaba con personas como ella.

Quería creer que era una mentira, que se estaba engañando y diciendo tonterías. Pero la alegría que había empezado a surgir con las palabras de Leo mientras empezaba a aceptar la posibilidad de quién era, le estaba dejando sin muchos argumentos.

— Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero tienes saber que no eres la única persona que está en ese barco, y eso funciona de forma literal—se levantando, mientras le apuntaba como si quisiera que le imitara—vete a la cama, serás un desastre en la mañana como sigas así y si tu mueres yo no quiero tener que aguantar a Annabeth enloqueciendo. Podemos ir con Piper, si quieres miéntele y dile que tienes curiosidad del tema, sabe mejor como hablar de estas cosas.

Casi se le cae la barbilla hasta el suelo— ¿Piper también-?

— Eh, yo no he dicho nada de nada, yo no soy un chismoso—miro a Percy, como si estuviera dudando de decir algo—no soy bueno con las palabras, pero si sirve de algo: cualquiera que haya aguantado esta cagada tanto tiempo demuestra de lo que está hecha, eres una chica bastante fuerte.

Por una vez, se alegró de verdad de que alguien le dijera algo bueno relacionado con la fuerza— sigues siendo un desastre con las palabras, Valdez.

— Y tú una chica que está demasiado obsesionada con martirizarse, ahora mejor a la cama, tú no quieres ver al Hedge holograma.

— Quítale el maldito holograma.

— Buford lo ama y no seas una mandona.

Rodo los ojos, por primera vez sentía que podía ponerse a tener ese tipo de discusiones con Leo y que no pareciera una pelea. Puede que nunca lo haya entendido, que no lo cono conociera mucho y tuviera la sensibilidad de un mastodonte, pero le estaría eternamente agradecida por esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía esto planeado y a la vez no; en un principio escribí una idea parecida, solo que Percy no soportaba la disforia y se suicidaba. Esto más que nada era para joder al fandom.

Hoy tuve un feo ataque de disforia, me hizo ver algunas cosas y bueno, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Solo que le agradezco a Dante, si él no estuviera allí no se habría hecho; por no mencionar que me ayudo con este fic.

Aún tengo mis dudas sobre él mismo; temía que no saliera fluido, describir la disforia es misión imposible. Quería plasmar la desesperación y el miedo que significa descubrirse así mismo, la gente suele pensar que es levantarse y decir "soy un/a/e chico/a/e" ¡ja! Ojala fuera tan fácil.

La frase de Leo cuando dice que "muchos de nosotros desearíamos nacer con el cuerpo indicado" es por el hecho de que hay muchas personas trans que no tienen disforia; no sé lo que es eso, y Leo y Percy presentan disforia, pero incluye porque como digo, no es un caso grupal y no puedo decir mucho al respecto.

En fin, creo que es todo; no quería parecer que esto es del tipo "me inserto y punto" pero por algo puse que era what if, porque en esos puedo poner que Percy es un pokemon y nadie puede decirme nada al respecto.

Eso es todo, ojala les gustara, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
